A mobile station may transmit reverse link signals to a wireless network and may receive forward link signals from the wireless network. These forward link signals and reverse link signals may be power controlled in order to maintain a particular signal quality. To control the power level at which the mobile station transmits reverse link signals, the wireless network may determine the signal quality of the reverse link signals that it receives and then compare the signal quality to a target. If the signal quality is above the target, the wireless network may instruct the mobile station to reduce its transmit power level (e.g., by transmitting a power-down instruction to the mobile station). If the signal quality is below the target, the wireless network may instruction the mobile station to increase its transmit power level (e.g., by transmitting a power-up instruction to the mobile station).